


For You Are My Fate

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Stephen Jameson is screwed verse [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, M/M, Reunion, Romance, Stephen Jameson is an Ultra Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I Carry Your Heart With Me. Will make much more sense if you read that first. Where that was primarily Stephen's story, this is told from Jedikiah's point of view. There are a few missing pieces from Stephen's story filled in on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Are My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from e.e. cummings poem, i carry your heart with me.
> 
> No chapters on this one, complete as is. Shorter than the first, but I didn't think rehashing a lot of the same dialogue was worth it.

The first time Jedikiah saw Stephen, he had to admit, there was some attraction. He just pushed it away as he had done every other spark of emotion since his foster brother had betrayed him. After Stephen had escaped him, it took him several hours to recover from that. Stephen was powerful and he wanted to harness that power. He would do whatever it took.

Jedikiah used his tenuous familial connection to get into the Jameson home. Marla didn't trust him, of course, but he didn't want her trust. He wanted Stephen on his side and after pleading his case, he got him. He smiled, making it appear warm, as Stephen said "I'm in," and shook his hand.

A month into Stephen's training, Jedikiah received a visitor to his office that was unwelcome at first. Rebecca knocked on his door. He sighed, but waved her in. He knew the rules. When she came knocking, you didn't ignore her. Headquarters would hear and they would interfere with your day at the worst possible time and make it an order to talk to her. She was probably the only person he found irritating.

"Dr. Price, do you have a moment?" He knew Rebecca knew he probably didn't, but it was a small victory to her to make the overworked Jedikiah sit down and breathe for a moment. He was reluctant to admit that maybe he did need that from time to time.

"No, but I suppose that doesn't matter, does it?" Jedikiah frowned as he motioned to a chair.

"No, it doesn't. I wanted to talk to you about Stephen." He knew Rebecca had him when he raised a brow.

"What about him?" She had his interest now. If something was about to go wrong with Stephen, he wanted to know about it.

"Well, he seems quite smitten with you." She could tell that wasn't what he expected. He might put forth a cold as ice exterior, but she saw past that. It wasn't hard since she got inside his mind to gauge what he was feeling at the moment. "I thought you should know. He's been trying to spend more time around you, but at the same time, he's afraid to."

"Well, I'm sure a lot of them find me a little intimidating. Maybe you're reading too much into this." Jedikiah smiled slightly.

Rebecca shook her head. "This isn't intimidation, Jedikiah. He's crushing on you."

Jedikiah furrowed his brows. "Did you go digging around in his head to figure that out?" He tapped his own temple.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have eyes, Jedikiah. I didn't need to. Don't believe me? Just watch him next time you talk to him." She stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and for the record, I haven't gone digging too deep around in your head either. " She was out of the door before he could fully comprehend that.

Jedikiah leaned back and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need this. Stephen was eighteen and, for all intents and purposes, his nephew in a way. He wasn't happy about this turn of events, but he tried to work through in his mind how he could use this to his advantage. He suspected that Stephen was still in contact with John and Cara, but he wasn't completely sure. He made up his mind.

An hour later, Stephen opened the door and stuck his head in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Jedikiah motioned for Stephen to come in. "Yes. Have a seat." He waited for Stephen to sit down, watching him carefully. "I wanted to touch base, see how your training is going."

Stephen shifted in the chair. "It's going fine, sir." He refused to meet Jedikiah's eyes.

Jedikiah frowned a little. "You can look at me, Stephen. I won't bite." He smirked inwardly at the little flinch. Maybe Rebecca was right. When Stephen met his eyes, he saw it. It was there for only a fraction of a second, but he saw it. Oh, this was better than he could have thought. He could use this to his advantage. He stood up and walked around his desk, perching on the edge. "I've talked with Agent Nichols. She tells me that you haven't been able to repeat the chronokinesis. Any idea why?"

Stephen shook his head and looked off to the side. "No, sir."

Jedikiah smiled faintly. "Well, I'm sure it'll happen again eventually." He stood up and motioned for Stephen to come with him. As they walked out of his office and down the hallway, he casually put an arm around Stephen's shoulders as a mentor would do. He smiled again at the brief stutter in Stephen's step. He knew then that Rebecca was completely correct. He could definitely use this to his advantage.

Over the next few months, he flirted with Stephen. A shy smile here and there, lingering touches and finally a wink. He didn't expect Stephen to become afraid and disappear for two days. He sighed and called Marla on the second day of Stephen's absence. No, Stephen wasn't sick, but she'd have him call. He gave her his personal cell phone number. When Stephen didn't call, or answer his own calls, he decided to show up after work. He found Stephen studying. A brief excuse was given, which Jedikiah knew wasn't true, but he played along. He sat down on Stephen's bed leaning back slightly, arms behind him, hands flat on the bed to support him, knowing full well what that would do to Stephen.

Jedikiah half expected Stephen to take the bait. When he didn't, he opted for the truth. Roger Price wasn't his real brother. He was a foster brother. Yes, he'd taken the last name. It was easier that way to get through life and there had been a benefit in that when he'd joined Ultra. He never was adopted into the family though. He left after telling Stephen he was interested in him. It was time to move things along. He had to completely alienate Stephen from John and Cara. He didn't know that it had already happened.

Those two months were spent with more time around Stephen. Sure, he was playing a game, but he began to wonder if it really was a game now. Somewhere in there, he began to want to see Stephen's smile. He clamped down hard on that. No, this couldn't happen. All he wanted was Stephen firmly on his side.

Jedikiah hadn't planned on offering to share his apartment with Stephen. It just happened. What he had planned on saying was, "I'll help you get set up in your own place." What came out was, "Then come live with me." He mentally kicked himself in the ass several times for that. Stephen was uncertain. Perfect. He could dissuade him. "Of course. I do have a guest room." What the hell was coming out of his mouth. He couldn't stop it. When Stephen asked if he'd be using it, he meant to say 'yes'. Again, his mouth betrayed him. "Probably not." He had to break off the call and recover himself. He had to stop this game. He hung up after promising to call in two hours. He got up from the couch and went to take a cold shower. Only halfway through, he realized that he may be in over his head.

Jedikiah was adamant that he not go to Stephen's graduation. He was determined not to go. He showed up anyway. He didn't want to deal with Marla since she suspected he was fucking her son, but found himself facing off with her. He'd be nice for Stephen's sake. When Stephen stated he'd be staying with him, he felt a thrill go through him. On the drive to his apartment, he kept telling himself that he was not going to do this. He was going to force Stephen to stay in the guest room. He was not going to have sex with him. When he caught Stephen looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he carefully reminded himself not to react. Once he parked and got out, he told himself that he could do this. When he saw the look in Stephen's eyes, he told himself that he could still play the game. He pulled Stephen against himself and kissed him. He tried to convince himself that this was just sex. He could do that.

When Jedikiah was slammed against his bedroom wall, he was stunned. He hadn't expected that from Stephen. He'd expected to be the one in control. He had to be the one in control. He pushed back, forcing Stephen to the bed. When Stephen looked up at him, he felt a little thrill. He might be the one in control, but he wanted to be fucked tonight. It had been a long time, but he still remembered how good it had felt. He didn't stop to think about why. He didn't even think about a condom.

After Stephen had him on his back, he was determined to keep himself closed off, but he would still enjoy this. It was, after all, just sex. Then his control was taken away. A brief second of panic hit him, then his body betrayed him as all he felt was pleasure. He had to admit, it felt good to let Stephen have control. He just didn't know why. He didn't realize that Stephen was starting to break down the careful walls he had built up.

It wasn't until the six month mark in the game that Stephen found out about his leukemia. He hadn't planned on telling Stephen since he was in remission, though, he had to admit that he'd been a bit tired recently, and sometimes a little light headed. He marked it down the stressful job. Then came the file. He knew that Ultra wouldn't be happy that he'd lied about it. He knew what happened to people who hid things. He wasn't worried for himself. He was worried for Stephen. When did that happen? It also disturbed him that he was actually, honest to god, scared that Stephen would walk out and leave him to deal with all of this alone. He kept telling Stephen how sorry he was, but what really alarmed him was that he meant it. All of it.

When he got the call, he told Stephen to run if anything happened to him. Stephen, of course, didn't understand. He was so close to being what Jedikiah had set out to make him and now it was scaring him. When Stephen had stopped time, he was shocked, but pleased. He took Stephen's hand and they left. When he saw Stephen being thrown around, that was when he broke. He pulled his gun and shot Stephen's attacker. He could have wounded him, instead, he killed the man with a perfect headshot.

The leukemia had come back, worse than before. It was stage four. When Dr. Carter told him, he'd cried, he'd screamed, he'd thrown things. It wasn't for himself. It was for Stephen. He was going to end up leaving the man he loved. That thought brought him up short. It stopped his fit and made him go about cleaning up. He didn't love Stephen. He was only playing a game. He needed Stephen to finish school and take his place when he was gone. That's what he needed. A replacement. It's what he pushed Stephen to do.

When Roger showed up, he threatened to unravel everything. He hadn't meant to say he loved Stephen. It just came out. It shocked him, but he was good enough that he didn't let it show. When Roger challenged him to show Stephen everything he really was devastated. He knew Stephen better than Stephen knew himself. Stephen was going to walk out now. What scared him more than that was that he wanted to make love to Stephen. It wasn't just sex anymore. This was different. When he said three little words to Stephen, "I love you," he knew that he meant them.

When Stephen had actually shoved him away, Jedikiah was shocked, then resigned. The following day, Stephen didn't come in and Jedikiah became depressed. He left work early that day and started to call Stephen, but tossed his phone aside. He went to bed alone for the second night. The second day, still no Stephen. Jedikiah left the office early again He went home and lay in bed for a half hour before he curled up, gritting his teeth against the bone deep pain that coursed through him. He reached to the bedside table and took the bottle of hydromorphone. He took one, then stared at the bottle for a long moment. He opened it again and counted the pills. Fourteen. He thought about Stephen and then about the leukemia. He made his choice and took all fourteen. It was better this way. He'd be out of pain and he wouldn't be able to hurt Stephen anymore.

Jedikiah had moments where he was aware of things, but not aware. It was like being locked in a dream. He was floating. He welcomed the darkness that came over him. He heard a voice screaming his name, but he didn't care. He felt the shocks in his chest and hated that his heart kept going after it had finally stopped. He finally admitted to himself then that he loved Stephen and always would. Why couldn't they let him die? He didn't want to live without Stephen anymore and that scared him more than anything else. He'd written Stephen a note. It was the least he could do.

When he became aware again, he sensed Stephen next to him. He had enough control over his muscles to move his hand. He felt a warm hand underneath his own. He fought to open his eyes, but he was still so tired. What felt like hours later, he heard a plea for him to wake up. At first, he didn't realize it was Stephen, but it gave him the strength to fight harder and open the concrete blocks that he had for eyelids. A machine was still breathing for him and he started to struggle a bit, wanting to breathe on his own. Stephen was saying something to him. He tried to focus on that. He was called a stupid son of a bitch, then Stephen told him he couldn't live without him. He knew Stephen wanted to know that he understood. He did and he nodded.

Two weeks in the infirmary. Two weeks of talking to Rebecca daily. A lifetime of not being able to be in control of his pain medication. He wasn't happy about that, but he understood it. Once he was home, home with Stephen, he was genuinely happy. He had been placed on paid leave for a full month and Stephen had been told the same thing. He was positively delighted that Stephen would be with him for his forced exile from the office. He as the one who wanted to stay in bed that first day of leave. He knew now that Stephen had somehow broken down his barriers. He'd figure out how later. All he knew at this moment was that he loved Stephen. The game was no longer a game.

After Roger's call, and hearing the man he called brother wish that he'd succeeded in his suicide attempt, he broke down. He needed reassurance from Stephen. Reassurance that Stephen wasn't going anywhere. He got it and he loved it.

They had gone on vacation, heading out for a cross country drive. They had to turn around after a week due to Jedikiah's leukemia acting up. He'd passed out once and the ondansetron wasn't working anymore. Dr. Carter had asked them to return so he could evaluate Jedikiah and adjust. They were still on leave, so Dr. Carter had come to their apartment. A new type of chemo was given and it helped with the nausea.

Jedikiah, however, wasn't convinced that he was good for Stephen. He was only going to die soon. He knew it now. The leukemia was progressing too quickly. He'd be lucky if he had more than two years. He decided it was time to quit playing the game. He'd forgotten that it wasn't a game anymore. He let Stephen initiate sex, but he finally stopped reacting. He disconnected himself. at first, he'd moan when he was supposed to, cry out when he knew he should. He finally stopped telling Stephen he loved him. He finally stopped reacting when they had sex. Eventually, it stopped completely. He knew he was hurting Stephen. He just couldn't allow himself to care.

Jedikiah was upset at being ambushed by Rebecca and Stephen both. He clammed up and promised he would not talk. He got irritated when they started talking telepathically and told them to quit it. He denied that he wanted the relationship to end. He really didn't. Stephen finally got him angry enough that he shouted out the truth. He didn't want Stephen to go through this. He knew he was in for a rough time. He knew he was going to die. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He was shocked when Stephen told him he wanted to be there. That he wanted to hold his hand when he did die. His mind worked through it and he gave in. How could he not? He knelt before Stephen and begged for forgiveness. He'd never done that before, never lowered himself to that. His heart leapt with joy when Stephen didn't question him, didn't hesitate, just forgave him.

Jedikiah did retreat at times, falling back into his old patterns. He knew it pissed Stephen off, and he tried to stop. He really did. He got mad when Stephen hovered over him. They finally found a median that worked for both of them. They made love when they could, meaning when he wasn't too tired or too much in pain. They spent time with Marla. He was genuinely happy that she had forgiven them both for everything. She never learned the full truth about Stephen and the others, but she quit asking.

Pulling Marla aside, Jedikiah had told her about his leukemia and how he was worried about Stephen when he did die. She assured him that she would take care of him. It helped. Just that one reassurance helped to put his mind at ease. He began to make arrangements for later. He didn't want to, but he visited several funeral homes, Stephen by his side. They had both selected the place as well as a cemetary. He was secretly pleased when Stephen wanted to purchase the plot right next to where he was to be buried, but he tried to talk Stephen out of it. They agreed on a reservation only.

Jedikiah decided to surprise Stephen after a quiet dinner at home. He was hesitant when he asked Stephen to join him out on the balcony. Stephen did join him, confusion in his eyes. Once he'd gotten Stephen sitting down in their oversized chair, he took a deep breath and started. "Stephen, you are everything to me. I've not been completely honest with everything. When we first started this, while I was interested physically, I wasn't in love with you. I had my own agenda." He'd stopped, only because Stephen had stopped him with a hand on his mouth. He couldn't help but feel relieved at the soft, "I know." He sighed and nodded, then continued. " I love you more than anything now. It just took me a while to realize it." That was when he pulled the small box from his pocket. He fiddled with it, still hesitant, like he was afraid of the answer. He looked at Stephen, when his left hand was taken. He was even more relieved when Stephen could read it in his eyes and in his mind. The question was not asked, but the answer was given. "Yes, Jed. Yes." He didn't even realize that he was crying until Stephen kissed his tears away.

Two months later, they were married. Marla and Luca were there. Rebecca had shown up too. It was a small and quiet ceremony. Stephen took his last name. Their wedding night was postponed due to a new round of chemo that had sapped his strength. It was all he could do to get through the day. The following day, however, they spent the day in bed. Stephen had to get creative since he couldn't handle Stephen's weight, nor could his knees hold up. They made love with Stephen pressed up against his back while they were on their sides. It was awkward at first, but after time, they had both gotten the hang of it.

Jedikiah had never been happier. He had the love of his life with him. He was married to him. He began to deteriorate seven months later. He lost interest in eating first. He had to be cajoled into eating enough to keep his strength up. He was losing that too. He lost almost thirty pounds before he finally went to see Dr. Carter. Stephen went with him, holding his hand during the exam and tests, including another bone marrow biopsy.

When Jedikiah saw the test results, he knew. He had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. "What about more chemo?" He didn't want to die. He wanted to stay with Stephen. His hopes were shattered when the doctor shook his head. He just turned to Stephen. "Take me home." His voice had broken.

A week later, he was in so much pain that he couldn't do much more than lay in bed in tears. Stephen had taken him back to the infirmary and they had put him on an IV with morphine. He begged Stephen to take him home. He didn't want to die in the infirmary. He wanted to be at home.

Dr. Carter couldn't give them an accurate estimate. Jedikiah accepted that. He wasn't allowed to be in control of the morphine pump. Stephen was shown how to use it. There was little that Jedikiah could eat. His diet now consisted of softer foods and soups, so Stephen made sure he had the supplies on hand. He took an undetermined amount of time off work and was allowed to do so. Jedikiah had already put in his resignation when things started to get worse. He was restricted to bed, but there were times when Stephen would bundle him up in a blanket and carry him out to the balcony. They would sit there silently until he fell asleep. He'd wake up in the bed later, Stephen nearby.

The second day after he had come home from the infirmary, Jedikiah wanted to be close to Stephen. He wanted to make love to his husband one last time. He was so weak that he couldn't do much, but he wanted to feel Stephen against him. He tried to make it clear what he wanted. Stephen caught on quickly and took Jedikiah's hand, helping him to stroke Stephen to completion. Stephen then fingered Jedikiah while sucking him off. Both of them cried afterward, knowing full well that it was likely the last time they would ever be this close again. 

The fourth day after they had put him on the morphine pump, Jedikiah knew. He knew it was his time. He called for Stephen several times before he could find his voice and put enough volume behind it to be heard and asked him to lay down and read to him. He wanted Stephen's voice to be the last thing he heard. His hand was in Stephen's and he listened to what Frodo had seen with Galadriel. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of the ring, but it wasn't the one ring. It was his wedding ring. He had become Frodo and his quest wasn't to destroy the ring, it was to find his love. He slipped away from life silently and painlessly.

It would take sixty years. Jedikiah sat in a rocking chair on the porch of a house that he and Stephen had seen once. It was the house they had wanted to buy. He was healthy now and he appeared as the same man that Stephen had known. He'd kept an eye on Stephen. He'd watched as Stephen became what he had wanted him to be but took no pleasure in that now. He'd watched as Stephen had one night stands, but never removed his wedding band. His heart ached for Stephen as he watched Stephen crying on the anniversary of their wedding and of his death. He wanted to comfort Stephen, but couldn't. He felt when Stephen became ill. Pneumonia, they said. He knew Stephen wouldn't recover. He just knew. He went to Stephen then.

Jedikiah smiled at the confused look of his husband as he was on death's door. He held out his hand. "It's time to come home, Stephen." Stephen reached out and took his hand, one word slipping from the elderly Stephen's lips, "Jedikiah." He watched Stephen's eyes slide shut, a small smile showing as his breathing slowed. The monitor registering the elderly Stephen's vitals let out a few erratic beeps, then one long steady sound. He watched Stephen take a look back at his crying brother. He saw the pain in Stephen's eyes. "I know, Stephen. I know. I've been there. I didn't want to let you go then, but I had to. Come home, Stephen." He smiled softly as he kissed Stephen's cheek, then led him away.

He took Stephen home to the house they had both wanted. Stephen, now young, the way Jedikiah remembered him finally smiled as he turned to face him, but it was Jedikiah who spoke first. "I've waited a long time for you. Now that I have you again, it's time I said it again. I love you, Stephen. I always have. I always will." They turned and went into the house, hand in hand. They would remain there for the rest of eternity, happy and safe in each other's arms.


End file.
